


Absolute in Zero

by quietsin



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternative Universe - Sex Club, M/M, Same with the rating, Will add more tags as they become necessary, aged-up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:09:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7961875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietsin/pseuds/quietsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the path down a bit more in both curiosity and a means to find a landmark to tell him where he was, he found himself feeling a little lucky when a small building came into view—and it seemed to be open still too. However, as he inched closer, Koga was surprised to see the place illuminated with purple lights that contrasted with its dark exterior. There was something about it that drew him closer and closer, and Koga, himself, didn’t know what it was either, but he was curious enough to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is my first fic ever lmao. The idea popped into my head and it got out of hand so this happened. It should be noted that everyone is aged up four years from their canon ages. So yes, Rei owns a sex club.

  1. Eleven O’ two. One one zero two.



 

These were the numbers that were quickly written on a piece of paper after talking with his soon-to-be roommate during a phone call. Listening to the elevator ding while bright numbers signaled each passing floor, Koga instead looked down to the paper in his hand, rereading the numbers over and over as they would soon be his new home. It was barely enough to jerk him from his thoughts, but he could feel Leon wanting to get up and move around, slightly tugging on his leash in what seemed like anticipation or restlessness. Murmuring something among the lines of “ _It’s okay_ ” and “ _We’re almost there_ ,” he knelt slightly to pet his beloved dog for reassurance. It wasn’t like this was the first time he had to calm Leon down, and it probably wouldn’t have been the last. With minimal support from his parents at an early age, Koga was forced to move from place to place, so, this was nothing new. Nothing was ever new.

 

Looking aimlessly at his barely visible reflection on the elevator doors, the boy thought about how many elevators he’s ridden, and the countless amount of apartment doors he’d stood in front in. Usually someone would be excited to see new places, but for him it was the opposite. Koga was tired of seeing new places—he had seen enough of them to cover someone’s entire lifetime—tired of meeting new people and tired of his inability to live by himself. Crumpling the paper within his hand, he shoved it into the pocket of his leather jacket before slouching against the elevator’s back wall and let out an annoyed sigh. He was beginning to wonder why this ride seemed to take forever.

 

Once the elevator finally dinged and opened, it was enough to tug Koga from his thoughts and bring him back to reality. It didn’t help when Leon suddenly sprung to life, pulling the silver-haired boy out into the hall. “Oi! Leon—calm down… we’re pretty much here.” Setting his belongings on the ground, Koga knelt to gather his furry friend within his arms, petting Leon to calm him down for the time being before taking a glance around. _The eleventh floor, huh_.

 

After several licks and pets later, Koga stood up to go find the room number he had written earlier. _He had sure as hell remembered it by now,_ and it couldn’t be that hard to find. Scanning the placards that were all aligned neatly to the right of the door, much to his surprise his room was rather close to the elevators. Staring at the door for a few seconds, he took a deep breath and gripping the leash and handle to his guitar case. _I hope after this I won’t have to fuckin’ move for the next few years._ It’d be a blessing if that were the case. Lifting his hand to knock as soon as his composure was collected, he was thrown into shock when the door flew open, revealing an orange-haired boy with a glowing expression standing on the other side.

 

“Yahoo! You must be my new roommate!”

 

Koga groaned.

 

“I’m Subaru Akehoshi! And you must be Gami-san!” The boy’s blue eyes lit up in excitement, unaware and disregarding that Koga was already fuming.

 

“Don’t give me any nicknames! It’s Koga Oogami! And how d’ya know I was here already?”

 

“Oh haha…” Subaru looked down to his side, “Daikichi sensed there was someone at the door.” Koga’s eyes lowered and noticed a rather plump Shiba Inu interacting with Leon. Although, surprised to see another dog in the apartment, he admitted it was a cute and refreshing sight to see—he didn’t usually want Leon to play with other dogs, but at least there was one thing he had in common with his new roommate already. “And… well,” Koga’s attention went back to Subaru. “You actually took a while to knock so I ended up opening the door for ya!” The boy grinned brightly, leaving the other looking dumbfounded. “But anyway Gami-san come in, come in!” He put his hand on Koga’s back and voluntarily pushed him in.

 

“Oi! What’re y— don’t touch me!”

 

After yelling briefly in protest, Koga found himself in the middle of the apartment living room as well as finding himself suddenly calming down. He was caught off-guard that the apartment didn’t look that bad, and undeniably he could have even said it looked comfortable.

 

The apartment’s off-white walls were brought to life by random photos and painting of scenery which contrasted heavily the floor’s sleek, cherry color. A flat screen TV took up one wall that faced a black coffee table and a large grey couch. To his right, Koga noticed a small space meant for the dining table and then finally noticed the kitchen itself. Although small, it had everything needed: a fridge, a microwave, a rice cooker and anything else he could think of that could be hidden away in the cupboards. He couldn’t deny that the place seemed welcoming and homely, if it wasn’t for such an already obnoxious roommate.

 

“Judging by the look on your face, I can tell you’ll like it here!” Subaru drew the boy’s attention away from the apartment itself and back to his pain in the ass roommate.

 

“Ha! I’m just lookin’ for a place to crash for a few years that’s close to Yumenosaki. It’s not like I care about what the place looks like!” Koga spat out. Remembering how Leon was still on his leash he quickly undid it to let him roam around the apartment freely. “I picked this place ‘cause they let me bring Leon, but also ‘cause this place has separate bedrooms, right? So where’s mine?” He walked towards the hall, peeking around the corner to show haste, hoping Subaru would point him in the right direction as he was eager to be by himself again. It wasn’t that he was trying to be particularly rude or anything, this is just how it always was. He wouldn’t be here for long so there was no point in making friends, especially with someone as shitty as his new housemate. He had Leon; he didn’t need anyone else.

 

As soon as his words were said, Koga regretted it as blue eyes glistened before him. Subaru was eager to show him the apartment and get Koga settled in, which resulted in a long tour of the apartment, much to his dismay.

  


***

  


After finally settling in for the day, Koga found himself locked away in his room, curled up in his bed with Leon in his arms. He had feigned fatigue and claimed he needed to go rest for the remainder of the night, and despite he’d found himself a nice place for next few years, he was sure that this was all he needed. Just him and Leon--his only friend he was holding onto right now. But even still, why was this feeling of loneliness always creeping up the back of his spine and finding it’s way into the center of his mind? It’s been like this for years, so why was now any different? He was used to living alone, not having any friends because he got tired of everyone he met, not to mention he left before getting to really know them. People sucked anyways; they all do. Letting out a sigh, he buried his face into the soft fur of his companion to try and sleep for the night.

 

When he looked at the clock not long after, Koga sighed. 11:02 P.M. It wasn’t too late to get a snack at the nearby convenience store and he felt restless enough to go for the quick run. Maybe it would wear him out enough to put him to sleep when he returned. Getting up, he whispered to Leon to tell him  that he would be back soon, and walked out of the room. Subaru was still on the couch, watching TV and texting on his phone, but as Koga tried to sneak past, he sensed the silver haired boy’s presence, and looked up, “Gami-san? You going somewhere at this hour?”

 

Putting on his shoes and grabbing the keys to the apartment, he looked at him, “... none of your business. I’m going for a run,” Koga turned and left hastily before any more questions were asked.

 

Koga didn’t even bother taking the elevator down to the lobby. Making his way to the emergency staircase, he ran down all eleven floors as fast as his legs would carry him. Halfway down he felt his legs getting fatigued, burning slightly with the strain, but that never seemed to stop him. Once reaching the lobby, he sprinted out the door and into the streets, never bothering to look back. Koga wanted these thoughts of loneliness and frustration to go away and the more he felt, the faster he ran in hopes to outrun them.

  
It wasn’t until his legs cramped in pain that he finally stopped running, hunching over a little with his hands on his knees to catch his breath. Taking a moment, once his composure was regained, Koga finally took a good look at his surroundings only to realize he has no idea where he was—had he not been paying attention to the street signs or even to where he was going? Following the path down a bit more in both curiosity and a means to find a landmark to tell him where he was, he found himself feeling a little lucky when a small building came into view—and it seemed to be open still too. However, as he inched closer, Koga was surprised to see the place illuminated with purple lights that contrasted with its dark exterior. There was something about it that drew him closer and closer, and Koga, himself, didn’t know what it was either, but he was curious enough to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitely expect irregular updates as I'm putting a lot of effort into this. I just really like ReiKoga lol.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY UPDATED. Sorry it took a while, one of my beta readers is gone for a few weeks so I kept reviewing this chapter until I felt like it was ready to post. Thanks for the kudos and comments you guys left so far!

It felt like an eternity.

 

Standing before the building with curious eyes, Koga let his vision roam the exterior. Something, although he wasn’t sure what, was drawing him in. In most situations, the boy would have found himself continuing past or walking away, but he couldn’t gain the grip on himself and instead closed the gap between him and the building even further. Perhaps it was the sense of feeling lost in a new surrounding that brought him close—yeah, maybe that was it. Koga was just looking for directions without asking, and absolutely not because he wanted to go in.

 

Furrowing his brows the closer he got, the more he took note on the type of music that came from within; it had a decent beat but felt a little too pop and dance for his rock tastes. In that moment he knew he was outside a club, that was for sure. What type of club? He’d rather not know but his curiosity was contradicting that. Realizing he had gotten too close once the music began to interrupt his thoughts and bring him out his daze, the boy stopped and took a look at the name. _Undead Night_ . It was written in some gothic style that any person these days would find either tacky or embarrassing. _...the fuck? This is so fuckin’ stupid and annoyin’. I should just go h_ _—go back to my apartment already! I had eno—_

 

“My oh my ~ looks like we have another young one interested in these types of activities?”

 

Koga froze to the voice, feeling a growl shift in his throat. He didn’t even know who it was but whoever said that already figured out grind his gears. “Who the _fuck_....” His eyes slightly shifted over to see a tall figure leaning against the wall near the entrance, dressed in black from head to toe and upon closer inspection, he thought the man looked ridiculous as hell. What really stood out was his jacket that had fur on it, a military-style hat and fabric and chains that hung off the side of his hip. Even the boots, dog tags and gloves… it was all too flamboyant and over the top; Koga could argue that the blonde mullet didn’t really help. If anything, he felt like he’d brought himself to a 80’s strip club.

 

“Shut th’ hell up! No I’m not!” The silver haired boy made his way over to the other man, his nose finally catching onto the scent of a cigarette as his hand clasped firmly over his nose to stop it from burning. Of course, he was on his break.

 

“Geez, you don’t need to hide it. There’s nothing to be ashamed of ~ lots of young boys like you come here to find love—”

  
  
“SHUT THE HELL UP!” He was ready to punch this guy the mouth in hopes that it would get him to stop talking. “I’m not interested in any of this crap! Especially what you have to have to say about it!” Watching as the other put out his cigarette and discard the bud off to the side, suddenly he was struck with a new scent wafting from the buildings exterior. It, as well, smelt heavily of smoke but also of alcohol and a certain sort of musk that he couldn’t quite wrap his mind around. Frankly it was strong enough to churn his stomach, but Koga opted to ignore it—he had to in order to get the other guy to stop making a mockery of him.

 

The blond male briskly inhaled and exhaled through his cigarette before throwing it on the ground. He certainly knew he would have to deal with this through the rest of his break. Stepping on the cigarette bud with slight annoyance, he responded.

 

“Calm down there, you’re acting like a dog.” The male chuckled slightly, aware that he was purposely setting off the younger boy. “Okay I get it, either it’s your first time here and you’re ashamed to admit it. That, or…  you’re _lost_ and also ashamed to admit that.” He was right on the mark, but there’s no way Koga was going to let this bastard know that easily.

 

Koga gritted his teeth and managed to say, “I. Am. Not. Fuckin’. Lost. Ya hear that?”

 

“Is that so?” The blond’s grey eyes narrowed, “What street is that over there where you came from?” Referring to the street Koga followed to get here.

 

Silence.

 

“So you’re lost. And you ended up here because it was the only thing that was nearby. I see.” Koga had to admit defeat at this point. His inner pride wouldn’t ever let this one go, and that bastard probably wouldn’t either. After being told how to get back to his apartment, Koga couldn’t help but ask, “What _is_ Undead Night, exactly?” It was a dumb question, considering that the silver-haired boy could only imagine what occurs in there because of his keen sense of smell, but he couldn’t let go of his curiosity.

 

“It’s a sex club.”

 

Silence again.

 

Koga could only hope that the lights coming from inside the building were dim enough to hide his burning face. Yes, he was embarrassed at himself. How did the end up at a sex club out of all places? Why did he end up staring at it for so long? Why did he end up talking to stranger with a mullet who only pissed him off more and more?

 

“My friend owns the place.” The blond continued, “He founded it. Asked me and another guy to run different parts of the club.” Koga nodded, wanting to know more. “We’ve only been opened for a year or so, but this place is has been doing well.”

 

“So do ya fuck the people who come in here?” The younger boy’s zero knowledge about these establishments becoming apparent.

 

“Fuck no!” The other male started to laugh, which confused him, “I’d rather be caught dead than fucking another guy. I work the music in there, and stay far away from where the sex takes place. I check out the girls who come here to club and drink and occasionally hit them up if they’re sing _—_ ”

 

“Oi, quit your ramblin’ already! I didn’t ask for ya goddamn life story.” By this time Koga knew he had spent way too long outside this place. He has more knowledge about this damn sex club than his new apartment at this rate. “It’s too late… I should be gettin’ back to my place.”

 

“Oh ~ ? Not ready to have a little fun yet ~ ?” The other male chirped, while Koga’s temper was on the rise again. “Just so you know we’re open almost every night, or at least whenever my friend is actually _awake_ to be here.”

 

“As if I’m comin’ back! Why would I want to be in the same building as a flirty bastard like ya?!” Koga hissed.

 

“Now, now you pupper. Did someone neglect you all your life? Geez, Like I mentioned, we have a club with a bar, if you’re old enough to drink.” The blond gave a smug grin before continuing, “On the other side we have a section that’s cut off where you can have sex with whoever you’d like, even my friend if he’s up for it the night you come back.”

 

“I’m not fuckin’ coming back!” At that point, Koga turned and ran off, wanting to forget this night ever happened, and wanting to leave everything he just learned behind him.

 

The blond male stared at his running form, chuckling, he said to himself, “That little dog will be back… I just know it.”

 

“Hakaze-Senpai,” a quiet, yet deep voice came up behind him, “You should get back to work, or else Sakuma-Senpai will scold you again.”

 

“Yeah, yeah tell him I’m coming, just had a little run in with a stray dog.”

  


***

  


By the time Koga came home, Subaru was passed out on the couch. _Good, I don’t have to deal with him tonight._ Quickly taking off his shoes, the silver-haired boy then promptly made it to his room.

 

Opening the door, he was greeted with Leon running from his bed to his feet; his closest friend’s tail wagging while standing on his hind legs, front paws excitedly rubbing on his owner’s knees. Koga laughed and apologized for being gone longer than expected. He took Leon into his arms and made their way to the bed, looking forward to the both of them ending the day and starting the next.

 

However, the boy’s attention went back to today’s events; he thought going out would help him clear his mind, instead, he got some random asshole outside a sex club making fun of him. All and all, this was definitely a story he wasn’t going to tell anyone. Wanting to leave it a forgotten memory, he held Leon close until they both fell asleep for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is gonna be a looooong one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO... long story short: life took over and I didn't have much time or energy to continue writing the past few weeks. I had this chapter written for weeks but it wasn't until now that I was motivated to continue this fic. But the fact that I still received kudos and comments made me happy and was finally looking forward to post this chapter.
> 
> Enjoy!

The next few days Koga spent some time trying to get use to his new surroundings, let alone his roommate. He had arrived at least two weeks prior to a new semester at Yumenosaki University to settle in and learn the nearby streets, shops and restaurants, as well as the way to actually get to the school. Subaru insisted he’d carpool with him, but after one incident that compiled of Subaru and him going to the nearest park to take their dogs for a walk, only for the firey-haired boy to get distracted by his newly polished car glinting in the sunlight—which almost resulted in the end of both their lives—Koga decided against the idea. It was probably the best anyways; he didn't want to rely on the other for help and vehemently declared he and Leon were never to step foot in a car with him again. Besides, he could always take the train if he needed to go far, but if he could, Koga prefered to walk. Thankfully, Yumenosaki happened to be just down the street of them. After all, that’s why he chose to move to this specific location.

 

Koga admitted in the back of his mind that this was entirely stressful. In all of the times he’s had to move, figuring out the area was always the hardest. It was like learning how to ride a bike with two wheels, then someone putting the training wheels back on only to have to relearn again. He has gotten lost more than he’d like to accept, but Koga was a lone wolf and he didn’t need any help. His life was hard, and just like before he had to learn to deal with it—however, it didn’t help that meeting new people seemed to be turning into a norm, and he was realizing it was something he was really starting to hate.

 

With the new semester starting in just about two days, the silver-haired boy finally had some time to breathe. One of the evenings, Subaru went out after citing plans to meet up with his friends before they all return to classes whereas Koga remained in his room, idling strumming his guitar, letting his mind wander with the tune. However, to his own surprise he found himself becoming bored out of his mind… It was a Saturday night and still relatively early. Maybe, he figured, he would go for a walk; it wasn’t like he had anything better to do.

 

It had been a few days since he learned of the club. _He could go back if wanted to..._ His fingers struck the chords abruptly, causing Leon to perk up his head and give him a questioning look. What the _fuck_ was he thinking? He yelled at that flirty bastard and swore he would never return. He wasn’t interested in the ‘activities’ that went on there anyways, so what reason would Koga have to return? The bastard did mention that there was a bar that was cut off from… that room and... a drink _did_ sound nice. His teeth grit and a breath escaped through them before he set his guitar down to avoid tossing it into the nearest wall… _God dammit. The hell? Why do I wanna go back? Maybe one quick drink and I’ll return._ He wasn’t even that crazy about drinking—when he turned twenty earlier in the year. He bought himself one drink and thought it was disgusting. Though, if he thought of it now, maybe he just didn’t like _that_ particular drink. Putting his guitar in his case and giving his dog a warm pat, he slipped on his shoes and headed out the front door. If anything, he’ll use that as the reason to scoop out the club and calm his curiosity. Not that he’d admit it, if asked.

 

He regretted to accept the fact that finding the club would be a lot easier than expected. He wasn’t usually good with directions, so why now? With every passing step, Koga could feel himself become more and more nervous and he wasn’t really certain as to why. Maybe it was just the curiosity that was swelling inside of him, but if anyone asked he’d just need to be good about his excuse of needing a drink for the night. If anything, he supposed he could admit to not knowing where any of the other bars in the area were. It wasn’t like he was going for… _that_ , but rather just a place to clear his mind… with alcohol. Yeah, that seemed believable. He had to be careful not to get drunk however—not that he ever thought he would drink enough to do so, but because he didn’t really know what going to this club could possibly get him into. Koga said one drink anyways, so he’ll take that, chug it and leave.

  
Snapping himself back into reality as the faint sound of music began to invade his senses, Koga let his eyes focus only to find out that he was already there. Squinting at the name briefly he scoffed, turning his head away. _That stupid fuckin’ name… How can you run a place with a name like that?_ His teeth grit once more against each other, fighting back a growl towards himself as he waited to be let in. Tapping his foot and fumbling for his ID, the boy looked over to the bouncer who would inevitably be the only who would let him in. Seriously? Wasn’t there anyone else who hung out around here at night?   


“Well, well if it isn’t the little Wan-chan from last time ~ Did you finally decide to come and call Undead Night your new home?”

  
Just this one time, Koga let himself growl and held his tongue back about his new given nickname. Holding out his card with as much vigor as he could. “Would’ya shaddup and just let me in? I didn’t come here to listen to a bastard like you all night.”

 

“Oh? What’s this ~ ? You really want to go in don’t you? Might as well have fun in there, Wan-chan.” The blond male grinned at him while Koga continued to scowl before walking indoors.

 

Koga was momentarily surprised that the guy didn’t harass him as much as he expected. He guessed it didn’t matter now that he was inside however, and was more than thankful to being away from him for now. Slowly making his way through a hall filled with bright fluorescent lights, and people were standing and talking, the boy felt out of place. Koga tried not to look at any of the guests there; most of them just continued to talk without interruption, but he could sense some stares turning to him. It wasn’t like he was a kid or anything, so why? _Fuck everyone._ He didn’t need people concerned or giving him attention. He walked faster.

 

The path led to a small set of stairs where the lights suddenly darkened and almost disappeared; the music suddenly started blasting through his ears. Now he can see why people stood in the hall to chat as opposed to inside. The lights were a dim neon purple that matched the outside of the building, and had an oddly inviting feeling to them. Making his way in, the boy noticed to his left was the mesh of bodies dancing and grinding amongst the heat and the obnoxiously loud music. To his right, he just noticed there was nothing there besides a black wall and a small entrance. Was this what the flirty bastard meant when the club’s dancefloor and bar was cut off from the other… set of activities? The boy awkwardly looked away as the heat built in his cheeks and stared in front of him almost sighing in relief; he found what he was looking for. The silver-haired boy noticed the vast variety of glass bottles in all shapes, sizes and color behind a wide counter where various people mingled or idly waited for their drinks. To make himself seem more casual, he quickly walked himself over and sat himself away from everyone—or at least as far as he could get. He wondered if the bartender would even notice him considering how withdrawn he felt, like a turtle hidden within its shell. Sighing, and expecting a long wait, Koga pulled out his phone and prayed there was service.

 

“May I get you something?”

 

Koga didn’t even get a chance to push the power button on his phone. How can someone be here to serve him already? His eyes lifted off the screen to where he heard the rather deep, and eerily soft voice addressing him. The boy was rather shocked to see the other male looked relatively young to be working in a place like this, but come to think of it, so did the flirty bastard from outside. Koga hesitated for a moment, taking in the other male’s appearance for a second. He was tall, with a slightly bigger build than the average person, and dark skin that contrasted with his purple hair that peeked out from his hat. He was wearing a similar flamboyant outfit to the man at the front, save for some minor variations in accessories. Is this really the uniform for this establishment?

 

After some time, Koga finally looked at him in the eyes; the purple-haired boy’s yellow eyes similar in color to his own. “Tch,” Koga quickly pulled out whatever money he shoved in his pocket before he left, “Give me whatever is popular here, and keep the change.” His server quickly asked for his ID before taking the money and getting started on his drink. Despite the drastically different features between them, Koga figured they were probably the same age. His small stature became painfully aware to him which only made him feel more like a kid out of place in this establishment.

 

The silver-haired boy was again, about to be on his phone until his server brought all of the ingredients to his drink right in front of him. Taking a glass filled with ice, he poured the clear liquid into it. Koga could only guess that was the alcohol. The server then poured tiny amounts of random condiments, such as salt, pepper and various other spices and sauces… what the fuck was he making? He wasn’t even measuring how much he was putting in his drink. For someone who looked young, he was clearly an expert as his job. The other male opened a can and poured its red contents into his drink, and it was brought to life. Finally, opening a small bottle, Koga knew what it was, hot sauce.

 

“How spicy would you like it?”

 

“I don’t care.”

 

The other boy poured at least three to four drops of hot sauce before taking the glass into a shaker to mix everything. Taking another glass that was rimmed with celery salt, the freshly mixed contents of the drink were poured into it, topped off with a stalk of celery, green olives, a wedge of lemon and a straw; ready to be served.

 

Setting the drink down in front of Koga, the purple-haired boy smiled, “Enjoy.”

 

“What the fuck is this?”

 

“It is a Bloody Mary cocktail.”

 

Koga wouldn’t be the one to talk. He didn’t know anything about alcohol or it’s variations. He held his drink and looked at it. Giving it a quick sniff, he could barely smell the alcohol but it was heavily masked underneath the spices that made his nose burn slightly. He took a small sip and was torn between it tasting disgusting because it tasted exactly like some sort of tomato juice, but with a kick that warmed him from the core. The slight faint taste of the alcohol was there, but good for him because he didn’t think he could handle anything more potent. It just tasted _different_ and strange, kind of like the club itself.

 

“Is this really your most popular drink?” The silver-haired boy was dying to know why tomato juice would be popular, at all.

 

“It is the owner’s favorite drink.” The purple-haired male promptly replied.

 

The boy’s attention went to wondering about the owner. The flirty bastard mentioned him a few times the last time he was here. “The owner must be pretty fuckin’ weird. The other guy outside talked about him nonstop. Sayin’ how the club is opened whenever he’s awake.”

 

“Undead Night has been established to his liking. He’s certainly an oddball, but he is a good friend. When you look into it, some of the ways our club functions may seem strange to most people, but somehow it works. Everyone has a good time here.”

 

 _This guy really seems to think highly about him…_ “Is he here tonight? The other guy did mention he always here when it’s opened.” Koga can’t keep his mouth shut; he was too damn curious to the point of no going back. He took a few more sips of his drink, but felt a little uneasy to know who the person in question was. Or why this was even his favourite drink.

 

“Yes, he is.” Koga could feel his stomach dropping. It’s probably the drink, it has to be. The server continued, “He is on the other side of the club over there. I’m sure Hakaze-Senpai told you there are two sides to this club. Do you want to meet him?”

 

Koga coughed, hitting his chest to make the contents go down. _Meet him?_ The silver-haired boy couldn’t take it anymore—he had to leave _now_ . Abruptly standing up, he startled the boy at the counter, Koga’s cheeks flushing slightly as his brows furrowed. “Sorry I just remembered I have something to do. I gotta go.” Koga made it halfway to the stairs before noticing the doors to _that room_ were suddenly opened as people were leaving. He started in awe for a moment, losing himself as he found himself unable to look away.

 

Amongst the moans of pleasure coming from inside, his eyes focuses on a completely dimmed room but could barely make out a figure sitting crossed-legged on a large, throne-like chair. Left hand resting on his face that was filled with an equal amount of pleasure as everyone else who was in the room. He was wearing an outfit that was exactly the same as the other two guys he encountered earlier. He had black hair that was slightly long that curled at the ends. His red eyes were glowing brightly but hazed with lust that it haunted Koga’s vision. His lips were slightly parted into a smirk. It was... erotic. Koga found himself staring when the other male slightly shifted his eyes to his own, the smirk on his lips growing slightly longer. Koga’s heart began to race and his stomach was dropping once again as the heat rushed in full force to his cheeks, flushing over them like a fire. Before he could breathe, he had run off. It was only a split second encounter, but it felt like time had stopped.

  
Koga ran out of the club and out onto the streets in order to get away from that face that was just given to him. He didn’t give two shits if anyone was startled by him running out of the club as fast as his legs could take him. The silver-haired boy ran away to forget everything that occurred tonight… Why did he stare? Why did the man in the room stare back? And most importantly... why did Koga feel something in his chest the moment their eyes met?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently in the Holiday Party event, Rei had a non-alcoholic bloody mary. I didn't think this headcanon of mine would have become canon LMAO.
> 
> Not sure when my next update will be, but I assure y'all it won't be as long as it took for this one to be posted. Thanks for reading!


End file.
